Talk:Primeval: New World
when is this coming out? unfournately this series is 13 45-minute because even though it has been released as 13 60-minute episodes this includes adverts and i have checked this out with other shows i know that space produce and i know are 45 minute and they are released as 60 minute.I am alos confused on when this is coming out because SFX say that production starts winter 2012 and Space say production starts winter 2011!!! No offense dude, but I really don't think anybody cares about the length of the episodes. As long as the show is good, it could have 15-minute episodes for all I care.CyborgIguana (talk) 18:52, October 8, 2012 (UTC) why? why is this page locked? there is a whole lot of new info on facebook and it's not featured here. i would do it but i can't because it's locked. type in lesh 19:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Cast Here is a official information about cast http://www.facebook.com/ImpossiblePictures/posts/258906384193116 First episode thoughts I've just seen the first episode of New World and it is absolutely terrible, a badly written and badly acted insult to the UK version. The main problem I had was that Primeval series 5 ended on an epic cliffhanger and the fates of the characters we'd come to know and love were left up in the air and will possibly never be resolved. As a result of this I don't give a flying f*ck about the Canadian cast or what happens to them. I felt sorry for Andrew Lee Potts, who had clearly been shoehorned into a random episode to try to revive people's flagging interest in the spin-off, him and his character deserve better than this. Part of me thinks I should give it another chance but this episode was so bad I'd rather just with the UK version and pretend it doesn't exist. Hopefully, ITV execs will see this episode and appreciate just how good the original is and give us a series 6. If anyone else has seen the first episode, what did you think? Maybe this is set after Series 5. Ever thought of that? :o Also, Andrew really enjoyed being on the show, and everyone else was glad he was on. Also, this is a spin-off, not the original series. It is supposed to be different. Okay, don't insult after seeing one episode, give it a few more chances. I've done that with other shows and it works. Calm down. Maybe I should to, but that's beside the point. Grimmival (talk) 00:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Andrew has been confirmed to being in more than two episodes. Also there has been (sub)confirmation that the NEXT season will have a direct tie in to the original series. However the only thing that does bother me is about convergence. If convergence affected the entire world, then how come the anomalies still appear to be a secret? Could this be because of something the members of the ARC did that will (maybe) revealed in a Series 6? And also, how come Evan and Tobey knew about the names of the anomalies? How did they know that the "shiny golden light" name?-Vinay I think this is set before series 5, it makes the most sense. So I think the end of THIS series season, it will tie into the Convergence in Series 5. Grimmival (talk) 02:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) And they know that the "shiny time-rippy thingies" are called anomalies because the producers have confirmed that they know about the UK's ARC, and as such probably know what they call them. As for the still keeping the anomalies a secret thing, the ARC likely came up with a coverstory for the Convergence, probably saying it was something like a "worldwide April fool's joke" or something. CyborgIguana (talk) 22:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I only want to know what the original ARC team did with all the creatures abandoned in the Convergence when the anomalies shut down. Creature vision Has anyone else noticed that this show tends to show the world through the eyes of the creatures more so than the original show did. The original only did this with the Future Predator and Therocephalian, but New World does this with Titanoboa, Titanis, Ornitholestes, Daemonosaurus, and Lycaenops among others.